Acceptance:Adult Approval/Finlay Cledwyn
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) During a thunderstorm on May 14th, in Naxos, Greece, Finlay Jason Cledwyn entered the world. He was a handsome little baby and had this way around him that just attracted people. His father picked his first name and his mother his middle. Of course, growing up in a mixed-blood family is hard, but Finlay thrived in it. When Finlay was 6, his father moved the Cledwyns to Crete, where he met what who would become his lovely wife, Callista Zarikos. Of course, he didn't know it at that time, but love was in the air. Calla and Finlay were inseparable, and completed each other's sentences. Of course, when Finlay was 9, his father moved their family yet again, pulling apart Calla and Finlay. His first actual sign of magic was when Finlay was 8. He was sitting on the beach, watching Calla swim in the ocean when a strange-looking man came up to him, talking. Finlay panicked and during his panic, sent a small fireball towards the creep, lighting his clothes on fire and sending him fleeing from the two children. But now, Finlay has been accepted into Ilvermorny, in America, due to his father moving there again. He started at Ilvermorny, easily fitting in and being chosen by Thunderbird. Finlay's first few years went by normally, making friends, causing chaos, etc. All throughout this time, though, he missed Calla, who was in England with her own family, attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even if their two schools were rivals, he still knew he had feelings for the lovely young lady that was Callista Zarikos. It was during his fifth year that he met his best friend, Tristan Anderson, a Hogwarts transfer. Finlay took on the task of showing him around the school, and they soon became to be known as the troublesome duo, causing LOTS of headaches for the teachers and students. The older he got, the more involved he also got in school. He studied hard for Healing, and played Quidditch in his spare time. Upon graduation, he returned to England and took a job as a Healer in training, and became a healer in St. Mungo's not too long afterward. It was during this stint as a healer in England that he reconnected with Calla, and before he returned to America, he asked Calla to marry him. She, of course, immediately agreed, and they married the two days before he returned to America. Calla came with him, and they lived together peacefully in Ilvermorny Village. Within a few months of their marriage, the Cledwyns found out that they were expecting their first child. Tristan had promised Finlay that if he ever had a child, he would be named as godfather, and Finlay promised the same to Tristan. Finlay took the Charms Professor position, here at Ilvermorny, and over the years has made his way up to the position as Head of Pukwudgie House. He has not made any movement to leave the positions of Professor, and instead has set his sights on making sure that his daughter and students are the best witches and wizards they can be in the end. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) Finlay is similiar to Tristan in several ways, but if there is one thing that sets them apart, then it is his opposite behavior to Tristan. While Tristan is head-strong, sarcastic, and jumps into things without thinking, Finlay is the complete opposite. He also has strong leadership skills, something that they share, but he is very different from his friend. Finlay is truthful, thoughtful, and observant, all three things that make him an extremely good friend to have. If one of his friends is in danger, then Finlay's normal temperance does a quick 180 and he's the most protective and loyal friend you could ask for. As he's gotten older, he's matured... Growing up an army brat, Finlay learned manners at an early age. He was also taught to respect women as a man's honor encourages. He's very much a leader and is amazing at public speaking. Finlay is also a very gentle person by nature and is there when you need him. When he hurts someone, he quickly tries to make it better. He's very hard-working, but a true romantic. You need someone who's there, who will protect, who will give up his life for those he considers or loves, then, Finlay is the perfect guy. He has not let that hold him back in any way shape or form. You need someone who acts as a guardian? Who holds back his fears and emotions that cripple him and places others before him? Finlay as a professor and Head of House and a Healer is extremely mature, focused, and gentle. He knows how to soothe people quickly and explain the reasoning behind his decision or path of action, which leads to trust on his part. Finlay's proud to hold the trust and lives of his students in his hands, and is there for the students when they need him even at their hardest points. As a Charms professor, he is demanding of the quality of work that his students give him, knowing that they can do much better work than what they're allowed to turn in as a baseline, but always pushes for his students to do the best they can, thus making them into better witches and wizards in the end. 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood. None. 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None. 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? Charms Professor and Head of Pukwudgie House. 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Married to Calla Zarikos. Has one daughter, Lillian, who is about seven now. 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! Finlay is modeled by Hunter Parrish. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? One. None yet. ---- Category:Adult Sorted